choices_stories_you_playfandomcom-20200222-history
Garret Redmond
Garret Redmond, a character in the ''Big Sky Country'' series, is the Regional Director of AgraCorp who intends to purchase the Oakley Ranch. He is first seen in Book 1, Chapter 8. Appearance Garret has brown eyes, short brown hair, and tan skin. He has light stubble on his face. He wears a blue dress shirt under a darker blue blazer with a white-silver pocketsquare. He is described as tall when you first meet him. Personality Garret appears friendly and personable but is quite shrewd and deceptive when his business dealings do not go as smoothly as he hoped. He is not above breaking the law to get what he wants. Chapters Big Sky Country Book 1 * Chapter 8: City Slickers * Chapter 9: A Hell of an Offer * Chapter 12: Fugitive Blues * Chapter 14: End of the Line (Mentioned) * Chapter 15: High Noon * Chapter 16: Hoedown Heartache Book 2 * Chapter 3: The Race Is On (Mentioned; Determinant) Relationships The Oakleys When you accompany the Oakleys to the bank to pay back the loan they took for their ranch, the banker introduces you all to Garret. He offers to buy the ranch flat out for two million dollars, but Cliff angrily refuses. In Chapters 10 and 11, when the Oakleys (as well as you and your friends) hike the Lonely Pine Trail, Sawyer discovers Duke called Garret to sell the ranch. This leads to an argument but by the time they've finished the Trail, they realize what is important in their lives and decide not to sell. Obviously, this angers Garret and he warns them that they will regret their decision. Later, a fire breaks out and destroys their barn, a flash snowstorm hits, and some cattle go amuck. While they don't suspect Garret of the snowstorm, Dallas says he wouldn't put it past Garret to be responsible for the fire and fence. Because Cliff had a heart attack, he realizes that he cannot manage the ranch on his own and that his sons should move on. In Chapter 14, he calls Garret to meet him in two days for him to sign the paperwork. Even though Sawyer wants to protest, he and Duke respect their father's decision and decide to throw a jubilee for their father's recovery and the end of the ranch. In Chapter 15, Brooklynne comes up with a plan to save the ranch and expose AgraCorp. She knows her grandpa wouldn't be the same if he sold the ranch and that he was only planning to do so because he didn't think he could fight the big corporation. She enlists your help and you can decide if you want Sawyer to come with you (premium choice). With Miles' help, you film Garret telling you how he put pressure on the Oakleys until they couldn't take any more. Brooklynne posts the video to her blog and it becomes viral, exposing AgraCorp's shady business tactics. The company calls Garret in front of everyone, forcing him to back down. He tries a last attempt to run a bulldozer across the ranch but Dallas prevents his bulldozer from working by pulling out the spark plugs. The crowd mobs Garret, dragging him away. The Mendozas When you go to talk to the Mendozas, you find out that Garret approached them with an offer but they blankly refused him. You deduce that because the Mendozas have a more prosperous ranch, that Garret is setting his sights on the Oakleys first. Once the Oakleys crumble, the Mendozas will lose strength and would be easier to buy out. Your Character In Chapter 15, Brooklynne comes up with a plan to expose Garret and enlists your help to sweet-talk Garret into boasting about his illicit activities. He takes the bait, and he is arrested for his crimes after she airs the video on her blog channel. In Book 2, Chapter 3, you refer to him as a raving madman who tried to destroy the Oakleys' home after his corruption was exposed. Other Looks Trivia *AgraCorp is a global leader in agricultural development and innovation. However, they were in the news for GMO (genetically modified organism) products. As a representative of AgraCorp, Garret spins them as a responsible, positivity-oriented company, dedicated to making the world a better place. They want to support Montana agriculture, but the small ranch industry is dying and large-scale mechanized-farming is the only business model that makes financial sense. *He says he was named after his great-great-grandfather. *His crimes include arson and destruction of property. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:'Big Sky Country' Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Big Bads Category:Criminals